uprising_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Juste dan Renon
Juste: Worked training the Royal Guards. Was in the Courtyard on Red Day Juste: Juste steps into the room. He tells Frederick that he is Juste Dan Renon and that he served many years in his army and requests permission to return to service 400th ball: '''Juste '''walks in the center of the ballroom and asked for volunteers. 40 men step forward and he leads the volunteers to a small dining room. He asks them to remove their coats and anything distinguishes them as a soldier of the crown. He says they will begin training in the cellars of the palace. He led them to the cellars and he teaches them how to fight. He returns to the edge of the ballroom and look out into the hall.. '''Juste '''notices a page hand him a note that the deliveries of coats, hats, gloves, boots, and a special grate arrived and he burns the note and he looks over the guests and signaling to his guards to start. One is addressed to Victor dan Renon, he will know who its from. The other is for you, open it after I'm gone." The second one is heavier, containing a gold plated case as well as a letter. I Juste's Letter Grand Duchess Chatlotte Petrova, Your father asked me to serve again, I know he lacks experience at governing, but I don't hold that against him. I looked into the eyes of the leader of the rebellion, this Erik Veteran. He is a fanatic that believes his cause is "just", but the sacrifice of innocents to further a goal is not justified. His rebellion wasn't worth Mira, my sister. But you can't break a man the way you break a dog...or a horse. The harder you beat a man, the taller he stands. To break a man's will, to break his spirit, you have to break his mind. Men have this idea that we can fight with dignity, that it's the proper way to kill someone; it's absurd, it's inaesthetic. We needed to endure the bloody horror of murder. You must destroy that idea. Show them what a messy, terrible thing it is to kill a man... and then show them that you relish in it. Shoot the wounded, then execute the wounded; burn them. Take them in close combat, destroy their preconceptions of what a man is, and you become their personal monster. When they fear you... you become stronger, you become better. But let's never forget, it's a display, it's a posture, like a lion's roar or a gorilla thumping at his chest. If you lose yourself with display, if you succumb to the horror... then you become the monster. You become reduced. Not more than a man, but less; and it can be fatal. By the time you read this, I will have committed terrible crimes. Horrifying crimes in my own name, your family is blameless in it all. I am the monster this kingdom needs, and I will die as such soon. I wanted at least one person to know the whole truth, so my memory is not completely damned. The second letter is to my father, he will know what I means. I return to you your fathers seal, i have no further need of it. Live long and rule well, Juste dan Renon , the city was won and the Eurovan and Korlovan commanders were in their way to see the king. J I walk in, my arms crossed over my chest as I see the two fatigued figures waiting for me. "Gentlemen, I'm assuming you have some rather decent news to be here." They looked like bloody hell, literally. And I understood why. I make my way over to the throne but don't sit down as I look them over. "Reports please." a rush of joy at the announcement. The various staff in the room were hugging and starting to cheer. The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Justin took a deep breathe as well and saluted, but Juste just stood.... After a moment pause his head snapped up. Juste's foot swept Justin's legs, sending him crashing to the floor. His left arm dropped, letting the sheath fall from the steel sword. His right hand flashed to the small of his back as he took a step in, pushing the hand that held the sword up and out wide. He finished the step in and the room froze once again. But this silence found a poisoners knife in the Kings stomach....... Juste held the king In a half hug, then whispered softly into his ear. The doctor with the purple pocket square stepped away as the medics started to work. He looked over to the fallen general and walked to him, working lightly. A few stitches and checks, but he confirmed to Justin aga A young priest had performed the rights in secret as I had had him placed in an unused tomb in the military cemetery. He may have been a traitor in the end, but no one deserves to have their body descecrated....... y lord, This is the poison you requested. Rhodhebdrin extract is potent. When applied to the bloodstream, it will take effect immediately. Depending on the amount administered it will increase the duration. Good luck my liege, Dr. Z ea with Mira. After my prison escape I learned of my families tragedy. Father and mother had both been taken by the plague that swept through the refuge caravan escaping the country just before the Christmas revolt. I had claim to the family name and title being the only remaining child....... combat clothes again and properly armed. A short walk through the gardens places me at the courtyard across from the stables as another fun idea hits me. "I think it's about time that St Romnova remembers who it's devil is........." I say to myself with a laugh. I grip the Kings seal in my palm, then pocket it. ".......and its new governor." crotch. As he gasps I grab his neck and pour the coffee down his throat and force him to swallow it. "I enlisted under your great grandfather, who died shortly after of course, but he loved war.......and made enemies." I splash his face with the second glass and continue "Your grandfather continued the warlord spirit with shadow ops through unofficial mercenary units, one of which I was a part. pouch while he shouted about Korlovean inferiority. I mixed it with another while I felt the stinging pains in my chest as he rambled about how our soldiers would die, no prisoners taken. I placed the herbs in a simple pipe as he spit on and on about how all the women who survived the seige would serve as personal whores to his army. "I have no one left. My father and mother left Korlova just before the Christmas revolt. Both took ill and passed on at a trading camp my father had established in the southern wilds. My brother went west with his wife and infant children. Last letter I received was that he had passed as well, trouble with natives I believe........." he said in an emotionless drone. "My sister..........sweet little Mira. She was killed when she left mother and father to come visit me at my new home here. We were having tea and she was trying to convince me to come visit and reconcile with father for Christmas. The riot in November took her life............" he said with a single tear falling down his dirty and worn cheek. Long story short, the little voice in his head over the past two years has convinced him that the royal family left him to die from the stuff he went through in the prison. He isnt going to blow anything up as of now, just observe and maybe leave a little fear inspirations.how many times the word "devil" has been inked onto this arm" e “You killed my brother Devil, now I’m going to kill you!” I stand with my back still to him, my head turned and a furious eye on him. I answer in a dark tone “Come then……….kill me…….if you can……” He nd stand amongst the broken bodies and see an old and worn patch on one of their coats. They were rebels, Verraten’s rebels that survived the war. The crow perches atop the steps, half hidden in shadow. It asks “You’re slipping further and further from your humanity you know? Whats left of it at least” it says with a shrug of its furled wings. I stand quietly for a moment and reply “It’s the only way I know to die…….in battle…….any other way is just not fitting. Besides…….they are just more re tly to him “I am Juste dan Renon, the Devil of St Romnova and now the Butcher of Belinsk e “You killed my brother Devil, now I’m going to kill you!” I stand with my back still to him, my head turned and a furious eye on him. I answer in a dark tone “Come then……….kill me…….if you can……” He nd stand amongst the broken bodies and see an old and worn patch on one of their coats. They were rebels, Verraten’s rebels that survived the war. The crow perches atop the steps, half hidden in shadow. It asks “You’re slipping further and further from your humanity you know? Whats left of it at least” it says with a shrug of its furled wings. I stand quietly for a moment and reply “It’s the only way I know to die…….in battle…….any other way is just not fitting. Besides…….they are just more re I snap awake and have to cover my eyes because of how bright it was, but everything felt…….wrong. I was in a seated position now and I had been lying on a mattress before I passed out. I had been in ragged and battle-torn clothes and now I was in fine clothing. It had been night when the pain knocked me out and now the noonday sun burned at my eyes. The smell was wrong too, I smelled flowers, dry leaves, pumpkins………..and honey tea with cookies. My eyes finally adjust and I see that I am sitting at a table, a familiar and weather worn wooden table. The ivory tablecloth was a soft white and held an iron teakettle surrounded by little plates worked iron plates of cookies and similar made teacups. ‘This cant be……..’ I think to myself as I look out into the street. The court plaza of St Romnova lay out before my eyes. The rose colored cobblestones with a rainbow of colored leaves skittering across them, the street lights with orange and brown streamers flapping lightly in the breeze, street vendors peddling pumpkins and other late season vegetables. The plaza was nearly full of people laughing and smiling, but it was all wrong…….all of it. ‘This was the day…………’ I think to myself and stop cold, looking across the table to a young woman staring at me with a cute smile. Gone was the coldness and blood, she was exactly as I remembered her. Her hair pinned up, her dress smooth and new, her lips a light shade of rogue, her eyes a deep forest green like my own. “……………Mira?” I ask shakily. She smiles that smile again and speaks in her melodic voice “Don’t you remember brother? Tomorrow is mother’s birthday and I have to find her a gift, its so sad that father wont let you come at least see her.” My hands start to shake as I remember this conversation. She was the only one……..the only one that still spoke to me after I left……through all the campaigns she was the only one who didn’t disown me……. She had met me at my home in the capital after I had finished my contract. She had wanted so desperately to see me again and just be with her big brother. I had shown her the capital, then stopped at the “Ironworks” café for a break. I try to speak, but no words issue forth. She sips her tea with a smile, then cocks her head looking past my shoulder curiously. My eyes go wide as I remember what happened next and I turn to see them. A crowd had formed at the back of the plaza and had started marching towards the gates, they were hazy in appearance now though. The gate guards had formed up their lines and looked gleamingly bright, as if they were made from mirrors. The crowd charges the gate and shots ring out into the plaza like thunderclaps, blood from the rioters jetting out of them like rivers of bright red paint. With each shot the sky grows darker and darker, like a heartbeat in a storm. I look down at the side of the table and see my sword, leaning just within reach. I grab it and try to draw it, but it is like a ton of lead and wont budge from the scabbard. One rioter in particular catches my eyes as he throws a burning red ball into the café’s window, causing an explosion that knocks Mira and myself to the ground. I lay there stunned for what seemed like an eternity, but watched myself get up and crawl over to Mira. I watched myself hold her close as she convulsed in my other self’s arms, blood pouring between the fingers I was trying to apply pressure with. Then I saw her again…….. The ghoulish form of Mira stood up from behind the pair and walked slowly around them, her legs crackling as if the bones were made of kindling with each step. ‘Don’t you remember brother…………..Don’t you remember how you LET ME DIE!?!?!?!?!” she screams. My chest convulses with sobs as I look from the ghoul to the memory. My shadow stands and grabs the rebels shadow throwing it to the ground and starts beating it, once it has stopped moving it grabs out a knife and starts stabbing till the blade breaks into pieces. But keeps stabbing till the handle practically shatters against the cobblestone. I watch…..remembering each strike……all the hate……all the rage……. I watch my shadow yell in a bloody roar over the corpse, then he turns and stares back at me, locking his eyes with my own. The shadow’s eyes are a burning and sickly yellow and I watch as it stands and fades away walking towards Mira’s shadow still lying on the ground. The ghoul is sitting cross-legged in front of me in an instant and it grabs my hair, lifting my head up. She leans close and whispers “You let me die………..you didn’t save me………..you………FAILED!!!!” and with the final word she slams my head down into the cobblestone. I jump up in a yell in the cold rookery, instantly falling back from all of the wounds pulling from where they had been sealed. I shake as my eyes dart around the room, looking for the damned crow………looking for the ghoul. I see nothing as I light one of the candles on the plate by the bedside, the soft glow illuminating the room as I sit up. I was alone, as I had been for a long time now. I lean forward and rest my head on my clenched fingers, staring into the candle’s flame. I think on the revelations of the evening, and how to complete my unfinished business…… "Well I will give you a synopsis; I am a noble by birth, but chose to join the army. Much to the anger of my father since he disowned me. But I found that I enjoyed the military life so I stuck with it, even so far as to join a mercenary company for another few tours of duty." I say as I stand and pace the room. I finish holstering my belongings and run the strap of my blanket bag onto my back. I hold out my hand and gesture to the stairs with a smile "Come, lets take a walk, lets find a bit of fresh air while we talk and maybe some real breakfast." I take her small hand into mine and we walk down the creaky old stairs after I blow out the candles. We take the service passages walking at a leisurely pace. My newer pants and boots shuffling and clicking lightly on the marble. My shirt is clean and the spare leather vest I had finished sewing the hood into rub lightly against the burn scars on my chest. But I continue my story as we walk. "On to more recent stories though. I had finished my days at war and went to live in the capital, no real idea what I would do with my time since I had only been there a few months and was living off of the rather large amount of wealth I had earned from the years on campaign. My little sister, Mira, was the only member of my family who didnt disown me. She wrote me constantly while I was at war, you remind me of her somewhat actually. She came to visit, the first time I had seen her in almost 3 years.........on the November 14th............." and I trail off for a moment. I had never told anyone the whole story before...... Perhaps at least this child would know the whole truth. Out of the corner of my eye I see the ghoul skipping behind us through the shadows. True indeed little one. My sister and I were having tea in a cafe near the palace plaza when the riot there started. She was wounded when a rebel threw a grenade into the cafe..........she died in my arms.........I buried her the next day in one of the noble cemeteries. When I watched her bled out in my arms.......something broke in my mind I think....... I believe evidence of that was quite evident to the rebel who had killed her........he did not die well......" I trail off as we near the kitchens, the smell of eggs, potatoes, sausages, and fresh bread fill the air. Deep in the red light district...... From inside sets of eyes watch the streets, rifles and steel the at ready........ Tables and chairs line the walls, providing the necessary cover, displaying only a rundown inn...... From the stairs behind the bar, tired breathing can be heard, coming from the cellar..... In a large chair in the center of the cellar that's draped in purple cloth and illuminated by candlelight, sits a man......... He is being operated on by a full medic, repairing the quick fix operations he had done to survive.... Juste Dan Renon opens his eyes and reaches out to a lieutenant. He hands out a folded piece of parchment. He whispers over the soft clicking if instruments "Go wraiths.......do my bidding......." His hand rests back at his side as he closes his eyes. Twenty men bow and say in unison "It will be done my lord....." They exit the inn and melt into the city in small groups, their orders to follow.... sks, this is going to be entertaining if nothing else. "Full pardon, temporary field commission as a Colonel, and a bounty for my men for every Espanian officer they kill."